A Life of Love
by pyro35
Summary: after completing the sacred jewel, Kagome must now decide what to wish for. please don't review brutaly.
1. Household

I do not own Inuyasha, just borrowing them.  
  
A Life of Love Chapter 1: Household  
  
It was a hot summer morning and all was quiet in the forest of Inuyasha. Every creature was resting peacefully, and high up in a great oak tree slept the half demon, Inuyasha, and next to him was the love of his life, Kagome. She awoke the usual way with Inuyasha snuggling up next to her. She was used to this by now. It was just a few weeks ago when Inuyasha came out and told Kagome how he felt and she had never felt more alive. She had then told him how she felt and they had never left each others side since then. Kagome giggled quietly to herself and started to rub Inuyasha's ears. He immediately awoke and stopped her, he loved it when Kagome would rub his ears but hated it when other people touched them. Inuyasha leaned close to Kagome and whispered, "Good morning honey." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you so much Inuyasha." "I love you to Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, do you want to see my house?" Inuyasha quietly asked, rapidly turning a darker shade of red with every passing moment. Kagome starred in awe, "You have a house Inuyasha?" "Yes I have a house, what did you think I just slept in trees my whole life!" Inuyasha screamed with a rising anger in his voice. Kagome stuttered, "W....Well yeah." By now Inuyasha had his back to Kagome and was getting very pissed. Kagome could tell so she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back. 'Her scent is so wonderful, I don't think I will ever be able to get mad at her, not for real,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He slowly turned around in her arms and kissed her, "Don't worry Kagome, I'm fine. I'll always be as long as I'm with you." Kagome was awestruck at Inuyasha's seriousness but soon had a smile on her face, "Sure Inuyasha, show me your house."  
  
Kagome was on Inuyasha's back as he ran threw the woods with his demon speed heading what Kagome thought was northwest. After a few minutes Inuyasha slowed to a halt and Kagome got off his back. "Where is it Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. "It's just up here, calm down will you." In a rather questionable tone he asked, "What's the hurry Kagome?" She answered in a sweet and innocent voice, "I'm just so happy that you're more open to me. I can only imagine what you're life was like, keeping everything to yourself, not trusting anyone. But now you're sharing it all with me, it makes me the happiest girl alive." She smiled brightly and held onto his arm. "It's just up here," Inuyasha said wanting to get inside so he could be alone with Kagome. He led her to a massive redwood tree and pulled on a low hanging branch. They stood there for a few seconds before Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, what are we waiting for?" "Just be patient." "I can't help it, I'm just so happy!" After a few more seconds of silence a door appeared out of the side of the tree. Inuyasha pushed the door open to reveal a spiral staircase leading upward. He then started up the stairs and Kagome followed.  
  
When they reached the top of the staircase, Kagome stood awestruck. The stairs led up to a door, which lead into a hallway, which had five doors and one open doorway. "Oh Inuyasha, It's so beautiful. Why didn't you show me this earlier. I absolutely love it!" Kagome squealed with glee like a silly school girl. Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Now show me around," Kagome said dragging him forward. "Alright, alright slow down will you. The first door on the left is to the armory," "Armory? Why do you need an armory Inuyasha?" "Well as you know when I was little both of my parents died. So I trained with all different kinds of weapons so I could defend myself." "Wow, so did you build this house yourself?" "No, my father built it while he was young and I always come here to think." Inuyasha answered. Kagome pulled Inuyasha back into the hallway, "Well, come on Inuyasha show me around the rest of your house." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, pulled her back, put his arms around her and kissed her. After a minute or so he broke the kiss, looked into her eyes and said, "Our house." Kagome smiled at him, "Well then show me around the rest of our house." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome and led her to the next door.  
  
"First door on the right is the bathroom. Second door on the left is the study, second door on the right is the bath. The third door on the left is the bedroom and the open doorway leads into the kitchen." "Wow Inuyasha, this place is perfect." "Inuyasha turned and faced Kagome, "It's even better with you here." Kagome blushed, "I think I'll go take a bath, could you cook something Inuyasha." Inuyasha had a stunned look on his face, "Cook something, Kagome I can't cook anything." Kagome just smiled at Inuyasha, "Well then could you go out and get some fish so I can cook them." "Alright, but keep this with you," Inuyasha handed Kagome a small axe, "with the sacred jewel here all sorts of demon's might try to bust in and if that happens just scream and I'll be here." With that Inuyasha jumped out of the window and down to the ground. Kagome then walked into the bath, "Oh, this is so relaxing." After a few minutes she heard footsteps and then a voice coming from the hallway. "Kagome?" "I'm just getting out of the bath." "The fish are in the kitchen." "Thanks lover." Inuyasha froze in the hallway upon hearing those words. "What did you say Kagome?" "I called you lover, is there something wrong with that Inuyasha?" "No, It was just surprising to hear you say that." "Well maybe you'll hear it a lot more....lover." Inuyasha immediately turned beet red. Kagome just smiled and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha walked into the study and looked out the window. 'Oh Kagome, I wish you never had to go back to your time and you could stay here with me forever, but you will eventually have to leave.' The thought of Kagome leaving was something he never wanted to think about. "Inuyasha, the food is ready." "I'm coming." Inuyasha took one last look out the window and went to eat dinner. 


	2. Decisions

I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing A Life of Love Chapter 2: Decisions  
  
Kagome awoke to a strange surprise. She could not feel Inuyasha next to her, so she rolled over and Inuyasha was not lying in the bed. She sat up and looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. She then heard a yelp coming from the kitchen. She got up, walked out into the hallway and peered around the corner of the doorway to see Inuyasha standing over the stove trying to cook some decent fish but failing miserably. "Um...Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped back from the stove and started to blush. "Kagome, H...How did you sleep." "Oh fine, but I was a little worried when I didn't see you next to me this morning." "Ye...yeah sorry, but as you can see I was trying to teach myself to cook fish but it's not working out so well." Kagome just smiled at him, "You could always have asked me to teach you," "I know but I wanted to make you breakfast." "Oh Inuyasha, you're so cute." Eager to change the subject Inuyasha asked, "So Kagome, have you decided what to wish for with the sacred jewel?" "Yes I have but I just need to talk to my mom about my wish. I would like to talk to her today." "Okay, why don't you get the jewel and we can go to the well." "Okay." Kagome walked back into the bedroom and took the sacred jewel from her backpack and went into the hall where Inuyasha was waiting. They walked down the stairs and to the well in complete silence. "Inuyasha, please wait here. This will not take long." "Okay." With that Kagome jumped down the well and back to her time. 'I hope she will stay with me.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Oh Kagome your home." "Yes mother, but not for long." "Oh, so you're going back to the feudal age. Just stopped by for some medicine?" "No mother," Kagome said with her head lowered as tears started to fall to the floor, "I'm going to use the power of the sacred jewel to turn myself into a half demon and live with Inuyasha in the feudal age. But mother please don't be angry with me, I love Inuyasha so much and he loves me. I think we should be together." "It's ok Kagome, I understand. I only hope you will always be happy." And with those few comforting words her mother hugged her. "I just hope you will come see your family once in a while." "I will mom." Then the young girl turned around and ran back to the well and jumped in.  
  
Kagome crawled out of the well to see Inuyasha standing in front of her with a very worried look on his face. "Don't worry Inuyasha, everything will be perfectly fine from now on." Kagome then took Inuyasha's hand and led him to a small stream. "Inuyasha....I am ready to make my wish and I want you to be here when I make it." Inuyasha just nodded and watched as Kagome took the jewel and held it in her hands. She gave Inuyasha one last comforting look then closed her eyes and said, "Make me a half dog demon so I can stay with Inuyasha forever." The hanyou's face lit up as a wide smile spread across it. The sacred jewel started to glow and Kagome was engulfed in a bright pink aura. Then it disappeared and all that was left was Kagome. Inuyasha starred in amazement. Her hair had turned white and she had large dog ears exactly like his. She also had small fangs and sharp claws, her eyes had also turned golden. "Kagome, you look beautiful!" "Really?" "Yes, you look absolutely stunning." Inuyasha then took Kagome's hand and pulled her over to the stream so she could see her reflection. Inuyasha was right. She looked so beautiful. She turned to Inuyahsa and held him tight. "Oh Inuyasha, now I can stay in the feudal age with you for the rest of my life." Inuyasha held Kagome at arms length and starred at her with huge eyes. "Really Kagome! You can stay with me!" "Yes Inuyasha I can." Inuyasha embraced Kagome and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. 'Is that Inuyasha's scent. Its so calming, I feel so safe in his arms.' Inuyasha breathed in through his nose and noticed something very interesting. 'Damn! Kagome's scent is so seducing now that she is a hanyou. She's going to drive me crazy!' Kagome let go of Inuyasha and walked forward a few steps, "Lets go home shall we Inuyasha?" The half demon walked up to his love and they ran off together towards their house. When they reached the great redwood tree instead of running up the stairs they both jumped up through one of the windows and hit the floor of the hallway. Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome's hand. When she was up she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They turned and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha awoke facing Kagome. She was still sleeping so he decided to wake her up the same way she would by slowly rubbing her ears. The young dog demon smiled to himself when she purred and slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear, "Good morning my love." Kagome smiled and kissed the man that lay next to her, "Now we are mates Inuyasha." Soon a familiar scent floated in through their bedroom window. In unison they both said under their breath, "Koga." Slowly they got out of bed, got properly dressed and jumped down from the window to land softly behind Koga. He started to sniff the air and then spun around quickly. "I thought I smelled you around here dog turd. I am here to claim my Kag..." Koga stopped in mid sentence to stare at the now half demon standing next to Inuyasha. "Ka...Kagome. Is that you, you look beautiful, but how?" "I used the sacred jewel to turn myself into a half demon." "So you could be with me?" "No, so I could be with Inuyasha." "But....but you're my mate." "Wrong Koga, I'm Inuyasha's mate!" Koga stood shocked at these words, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could he caught the wind on his nose and howled, he then lunged at Kagome but lucky for her Inuyasha met him halfway and caught him by the throat. "Wrong answer wolf boy!" Inuyasha said as he started to squeeze Koga's throat. "Inuyasha, let him go for now. But if he tries anything again then you can definitely kill him." "Kagome, how could you say something like that." "I am Inuyasha's and he is mine and we will always be together." "That's exactly right, and you will never come between us." Koga struggled free from Inuyasha's grip and speed off screaming, "This isn't over dog breath, Kagome will be mine one day!" "Not as long as I live Koga!" Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha, put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, "You really mean that Inuyasha?" "Of course I do love. Now why don't we go back home so we can plan our day." "That's fine with me, my Inuyasha." The two half breeds held hands and then walked back to their house among the trees. When they arrived at the house Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, "All I want is to spend the day with you, my Inuyasha." Inuyasha thought for a few seconds then spoke, "We could always go see Sango and Miroku, they should have finished their honeymoon around this time." "That's right! They took their honeymoon about a week ago." "Well then it's settled, we'll go to the village and see Sango and Miroku. Although when we get there we'll have to endure Miroku's pestering grin's and questions." "Well then we tell them the truth, I mean you don't want to hide our relationship do you, lover?" Kagome said with a pouty look on her face. "Of course I don't Kagome, I don't care who knows about our relationships as long as you are happy." "I'll always be happy as long as I am with you Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace as they stood in the hallway. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a growing concern in her voice. "Nothing Kagome, I just want to spend a little more time with you alone." "Well, we can always go see them later." Kagome said with a sly grin on her face. Inuyasha just smiled, "And what is it that you wish to do, love?" "How about we go for a walk, it is rather nice out today." "That sounds perfect." They then turned and left down the stairs once again. 


	3. Friends Reunite

I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing  
  
A Life of Love Chapter 3: Friends Reunite  
  
"Miroku are you sure you know where we're going!" screamed the voice of a fiery young women. "I know exactly where we are going now would you please stop screaming in my ear Songo," came the voice of a gentle yet perverted monk, by the name of Miroku and his beautiful wife and ex demon hunter, Songo. "How do you know Inuyasha has a secret house out here anyway?" "Because my dear, one day I followed Inuyasha when he was sulking about a fight with Kagome so he didn't notice me as I followed. He has a secret house up in the trees. I haven't seen either Inuyasha or Kagome for a few days now so I'm just going to see if their relationship is kicking off," Miroku said with a big grin on his face but was soon delted a blow to the head by his not so gentle wife. "You pervert, you just want to see if they're doing something bad." "Is that so wrong my dear, you know we sometimes do bad things," the monk said with an even bigger grin on his face. "Talk to me about that later you sick monk." "Ah, why so mean Songo dear, I'm just being intimate." "No, you're just being perverted." "Whatever.... Ah we're here," Miroku exclaimed. "Here where, there's just a big redwood." "Ah, but watch what happens when I pull this branch." The couple stood in the opening for about a minute or so then a door appeared and Miroku pushed it open, to reveal a spiral staircase leading upward. "Are you sure we should go up without knowing what's happening up their." Miroku smiled with a big grin, "All the more reason to go up." "Miroku you are the biggest pervert I have ever known, and you have a wife!" Songo screamed getting angrier with each passing moment. "Oh, come on, lets just take a peek." 'Thwack' Miroku lay unconscious on the floor. Songo picked up her dazed husband and started to walk up the stairs calling out, "Hello, Inuyasha, Kagome, its Songo and Miroku. Is anyone their!" Songo kept walking when she heard no answer. She reached the top of the stairs as her husband started to come to. They were both amazed at the house, it had so much room.  
  
The two half demons raced through the woods towards the scent of water. They arrived at a small cool lake and decided to rest there. "So, what do you want to do lover?" "Oh, I don't know, I think I'll lie in the sun for a little while." "Well while you do that I think I'll go for a swim." Inuyasha then laid down on the grass. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips before she got up. She caught the familiar scent of Koga in a nearby tree and was about to turn to Inuyasha but before she could he appeared in front of her holding the tetsusaiga, shaking with rage. "KOGA, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BASTERD!" "Ha, guess I can't sneak past you two." Koga lept out of a tree and landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "I am not here to talk to you dog breath, I am here to talk to my Kagome. "STOP CALLING ME YOUR KAGOME! I AM INUYASHA'S AND HIS ONLY!" "But Kagome, why can't you leave this half breed and come live with me." "For one thing I am a half breed and second BECAUSE I LOVE HIM YOU JACKASS!" "Now Koga, leave before my blade finds its way to your chest!" "I swear that one day ,Kagome you will be mine. And you Inuyasha, when that day comes you will be dead." Then Koga turned on his heels and ran off into the woods. Inuyasha sheathed the tetsusaiga and walked over to Kagome. "I'm sorry Koga ruined our day again Kagome." She just smiled and held him tight, "Our days could never be ruined as long as I'm with you." "Thank you Kagome, so how about we get some fish then head back home." "That sounds great, lover." After Inuyasha gathered enough fish to last for about a week or so he and Kagome started back towards their house in the trees. When they arrived they walked up the spiral stairs and into the kitchen to see Miroku and Songo sitting at their table. Inuyasha almost dropped the fish but quickly caught them and started to stutter, "Mi...Miroku, So...Songo what are you two doing here?" Songo stood up and walked over to Kagome, "More importantly, what happened to you?"  
  
After about thirty minutes of explaining, Kagome stopped talking and waited for someone else to speak. Inuyasha was already getting annoyed by Miroku's grins and questions, "Miroku, would you shut up and stop grinning. You're really pissing me off." "Oh, but Inuyasha I'm just interested in you're life." Miroku said with a giant grin on his face. Inuyasha growled, "No you're just a perverted monk who's trying to find out the inner details of my life." "So what's wrong with that." "Everything you pervert!" Noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku were going to get into a huge fight soon, Kagome quickly changed the subject, "So Songo, how was you're honeymoon?" "Oh it was so romantic, we went all over the country side exterminating demons and watching romantic sunsets together." "That sounds great Songo." By now Miroku took his chance to ask his questions, "So Inuyasha, What did you and Kagome do while we were away?" "Why would I tell you anything monk." "Well, then would you mind telling me about this past week Lady Kagome?" "I agree with Inuyasha Miroku, I don't want to tell you anything." "So Miroku, how exactly did you find our house." Inuyasha asked in a very angry voice. "Well Inuyasha, once when you and Lady Kagome had a fight you stormed off into the woods to think and I followed you but you didn't notice because you were to upset about something that Lady Kagome had said." Inuyasha growled and stood up, the joints in his hand popping, "Why I oughta kill you right now you poor excuse for a monk. This is our secret house. The key word being SECRET!" Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled him back down into his seat. "Inuyasha, please calm down." She paused and faced Songo, "Songo, it might be better if you and Miroku go for now and let Inuyasha cool down a bit." Songo just smiled, "I think you're right Kagome, how about we meet in the village tomorrow, just the two of us, and talk about what's been going on." Kagome nodded, "I think that that is the best thing for both of us right now." "Come on Miroku it's time for us to go," "But Songo, I want Inuyasha to answer my question." "Shut up you pervert, let's go!" Songo screamed as she dragged Miroku out the doorway and down the stairs. When Kagome returned to the kitchen Inuyasha was not there, so she walked into the study. Inuyasha was standing by the window looking out into his forest. Kagome walked over to his side and turned him so he was facing her. She then held him close and they just stood there for a few hours relaxing each other with their warmth.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up in bed, but she did not remember coming in the bedroom. She thought to herself 'Inuyasha must have carried me in here last night. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. But how can I not, his scent is so calming and relaxes me so.' Kagome heard footsteps in the hallway, she thought it was Inuyasha so she opened the door to see him but she was shocked when she saw only Koga. "Kagome, I was looking for you. Now it is time for you to leave the insolent puppy and come and be my mate." "Ko....Koga. where is Inuyasha?" a rising concern in her voice. "Oh him, don't worry we knocked him out with paralyses powder so I could take you back with me and become my mate." Kagome's concern left her and the demon blood inside her boiled with rage after hearing Koga say that he had knocked Inuyasha out and he still couldn't figure out that she didn't love him. "FOR THE LAST TIME INUYASHA IS THE ONE I LOVE AND I'M HIS MATE, NOT YOURS, I DO NOT LOVE YOU! IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE INUYASHA IS AND YOU DON'T LEAVE US ALONE I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" "Oh Kagome, I know that the words you speak are only the words that the dog breath has forced you into saying, only making you think that you don't love me. Soon he will be dead and you will be mine." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THAT'S IT!" Kagome screamed as she lashed out at Koga with her demon claws. She cut deeply into his cheek and lashed out at his stomach as well but missed. At that exact moment Inuyasha burst through the front door in his full demon form. His eyes were green with red pupils, he had a purple strip down the side of each of his cheeks. His claws and fangs had also grown longer. He had cuts and deep gashes in his chest but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting back to Kagome. Unfortunately when Inuyasha burst through the door he caught Koga off balance making him forget who he was fighting so he accidentally gave Kagome a hard punch in the gut. Thus enraging the full demon, Inuyasha, even more. Kagome was relieved to see the hanyou standing there in the doorway. That way Koga couldn't try anything on her. The enraged Inuyasha charged headlong with such speed that Koga didn't even have time to think, he got a severe stomach wound and was immediately smashed out of the window falling to ground floor. A few wolf demons ran to Koga's aid and carried him away from the house. Instead of going after Koga, Inuyasha changed back into his half demon form and walked over to Kagome who was still sitting on the floor. "Kagome, are you ok? Did Koga try to do anything to you, did he?" Kagome hugged the hanyou as tight as she could grip him. "Oh Inuyasha, I was so worried about you. I thought they might have tried to kill you." "Ssssh, it's all right Kagome. I'm fine. Nothing could keep me from you." 


	4. A Lover's Promise

I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing  
  
A Life of Love Chapter 4: A Lover's Promise  
  
After Inuyasha had calmed down his love they both got up and went downstairs, out the door slowly walking towards the village in silence never letting go of each other's hand as they went. When they arrived they went to see Miroku and Songo to inform them of the morning's events. When they had finished their tale there was silence in the tiny hut. Songo and Miroku had the most disgusted looks on their faces. Then Miroku spoke up, "How, how could Koga do something this horrible. All because he thinks that Inuyasha brainwashed Kagome to love only himself and not Koga when Koga thinks that Kagome is actually in love with him even if she screams in his face saying that she loves Inuyasha and even attacks him." Inuyasha looked up at Miroku, "He's even more clueless when it comes to women than you were Miroku, unfortunately as we can see Koga is willing to do whatever it takes to get Kagome to admit that she loves him." Miroku once again spoke, "I don't think there is really anything that we can do to get Koga to leave you two alone except have Inuyasha stay by Kagome's side at all times of the day." Inuyasha then spoke up, "I guess that that is probably the only way to keep Koga off our backs." Everyone sat in complete silence for a few minutes. Then Inuyasha stood up and started to walk out the door. Everyone looked up at him but Kagome was the only one to speak up, "Inuyasha, where are you going?" The half demon turned his head to look at Kagome, "I'm going to go out in the woods and think. If you need me just call or sniff out my scent, later." With that the hanyou walked out of the hut and towards the woods. Kagome got up and started for the door, "Please excuse me Songo, Miroku." Then Kagome ran out of the hut and into the woods with her demon speed. She sniffed the air and caught Inuyasha's scent, she immediately sped off towards the source of the smell. She halted to a stop and looked around, but she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. "I know that he is here somewhere, but where. I don't see him anywhere." Kagome thought to herself for a few seconds then spoke again, "I know were he is." She looked up and found her love sitting high atop a tree in deep thought. She jumped up to sit next to him but he didn't even notice her in tell she kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha almost fell out off the tree but recovered himself right before he fell. "So lover, what were you up here thinking about?" "Well Kagome, I wanted to give you something. This necklace was left to me by my father. He told me that it has been passed down from father to son through my family for many generations past." "Oh Inuyasha I love it! We'll be humans tomorrow, I'd like to go home and see my mom." "Sure"  
  
Inyuasha helped Kagome out of the well and they walked towards her house. The two hanyou's walked into the front door of the house to hear the sounds of two people talking. Inuyasha and Kagome opened the door to the living room only to see Kagome's mother and next to her was one off Kagome's friends from school. Her friend starred in awe at her friend standing in the doorway. "Kagome where have you been!?" 'Oh shit, what's Miki doing here!' "Miki....how are you?" Kagome stuttered in a concerned voice. "Kagome, who is the cute guy you're standing next to? Oh I know, he's the boy that you've been dating. But who is he? Well, aren't you going to introduce me." Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at the table and slowly explained the story of the past year. "Oh, my, god. Is that story for real?" Kagome started to get angry at her friend for not believing her. "Yes that story is for real." "So you're really half demon now, wow. So, can I tell the girls at school about this?" "Absolutely not! Do you know what would happen if you told them. Pretty soon the whole school would know and they would be crawling all over the shrine trying to see if it's really true, and what happens if a reporter overhears someone talking about this!" "Alright, alright I won't tell anyone. But what happens if it slips, then what?" "You would have single handedly ruined my life and the life of my family." "But if you're going to live in this feudal age then what does it matter if I tell." "Because on certain days like today we change into just humans and we might come back to this time so we don't get attacked by other demons while we're defenseless." "Okay, but I just hope Sayoku doesn't find out. You know she hates you and would try to steal Inuyasha here away from you." "It wouldn't matter if she tried to steal me away, I love Kagome and nothing will ever change that." "Oh you're cute, but you don't understand Sayoku. She hates Kagome and would find a way to at least make it look like you were with her just so she could make Kagome here miserable." Inuyasha just looked at Kagome's friend Miki for a second, "That bitch." Miki laughed, "Oh you're a bright one aren't you." With that Miki got up and walked towards the door but stopped as Kagome spoke, "Remember Miki, don't tell anyone." "I won't Kagome, I won't." Miki then stepped out of the house and walked off. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the door for a few seconds more in tell he spoke, "I don't trust her." "Inuyasha, why would you say such a thing?" "I don't know. I just have this sense that she's going to tell someone." Kagome's mother finally spoke, "So Kagome, Inuyasha. Why have you come back?" "Just to say hi and get away from the feudal age." Suddenly the noisy sound of footsteps came bounding down the stairs as Kagome's little brother Sota ran into the living room. "Kagome, Inuyasha why are you two here?" "Just to get away from the feudal age and say hi." "I just hope that friend of yours doesn't tell everyone what's happening. It would be horrible." "I know what you mean Inuyasha." Sota starred with a confused look on his face, "Who was just here Kagome?" "Miki." "Oh no! Kagome while you have been gone Miki has turned into one of the biggest gossipers in your school. Even kids from my school know what happens." "Well, school should have started about know. Lets just hope that Miki keeps her mouth shut." 


	5. A Feud of Demons

I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing  
  
A Life of Love Chapter 5: A Feud of Demons  
  
A few hours later Kagome looked over at the clock and noticed what time it is, "Well, school has been out for about thirty minutes and still no kids. Maybe Miki didn't tell after all." Suddenly there was a nock at the door. With a rising concern in her voice Kagome spoke, "Don't worry it's probably just Sota." Kagome's mother walked over and opened the front door only to have the entire student body flood into the house. Kagome and Inuyasha just sat as all the students sat around them asking questions and starring at Inuyasha. Then Miki moved over towards Kagome, "Sorry Kagome but it slipped." Then Sayoku walked over to Kagome as the whole crowd became silent and watched. "Well, well, well. So Kagome, this is your boyfriend, Inuyasha was it?" Inuyasha glared, "Yeah, what of it?" "Oh nothing, I just thought that you might want to give up on Kagome and come be with a real woman." "You, from what I can tell Kagome is twenty times the woman you will ever be." All the students starred in amazement at the brave words of Inuyasha. "Ha, you aren't worth my time boy." "Then why are you still here?" Sayoku's face lost all of its color and she stormed out of the house. Inuyasha just looked with one eyebrow raised, "Like I said, what a bitch." All the students howled with laughter at Inuyasha's words. One student then directed a question for Inuyasha, "So Inuyasha, what's with the sword?" "Oh this? It was a gift left to me by my father." Another student asked, "So is what Miki told us true. About how Inuyasha here is a half demon and now you are one to and living in this feudal age?" Kagome glared at her friend Miki, "Well, yes." All of the students just gaped with their mouths hanging open then they all said in unison, "WOW. So what are you gone a do, stay here or go live in the feudal age?" Inuyasha looked at all the students before his nose started to twitch. 'Holy shit! Sessho- maru! It can't be, how could he get here!' Inuyasha then stood up and drew the tetsusaiga and started for the back door. Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha, where are you going?" "I don't know how he got here but I can smell sessho-maru's scent." "What! We have get him back to the feudal age!" "No Kagome, I have to. As you know he is a full demon and he could kill you easily and I am not going to let that happen." Inuyasha then walked out the back door only to see his brother standing their waiting for him. All of the students ran up to the windows so they could see what was happening. "So I have found you little brother. You worthless half breed, running away while you were changed into a human, and where is that little half bitch of yours?" "Watch what you say Sessho-maru, I still have the tetsusaiga with me." "Yes but in your human form you can't transform it. You need your demon blood to do that." "Shut the hell up!" Then Sessho-maru started to change into his wolf form. "Not here Sessho-maru, not with innocent people around. We'll finish this in the feudal age." "Fair enough dear brother, but a foolish last request to save the lives of innocent people and the life of your little bitch." "DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU BASTARD!" "Oh that's right the half breed is always protective of his mate." Then Sessho-maru ran off towards the well and jumped in. Shaking with rage, Inuyasha jumped in right on the tail of his brother. After night fall most of the kids went home but a few of them stayed to comfort Kagome. She then started to glow blue as her hair turned white, her ears returned back on top of her head, and her claws and fangs grew back. All of the students who stayed starred in awe at Kagome as she stopped glowing. They were all surprised at the way Kagome looked. "Wow, is this your half breed form Kagome?" "Yes it is." One of the students opened their mouth and was about to speak when the back door opened to reveal the young hanyou, Inuyasha, in his half demon form with deep gashes all over his body. "Inuyasha what happened to you? Did you win against Sessho-maru?" "Yeah, I think he is going to leave us alone for a long time." Kagome stood up and hugged Inuyasha, "Thank god, I thought he might have hurt you badly." "Hey, do you think that with all my training Sessho-maru could beat me?" "Oh, whatever. I'm just glad that you are safe." By now the last of Kagome's friends had slowly backed out of the house and started off for home. "Kagome, I think it's time we went back home don't you?" "Let's just stay one or two more days to let things cool down back in the feudal age alright my Inuyasha?" "That's fine with me love." The two hanyou's then walked up to Kagome's room and went to bed.  
The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the smell of fresh food cooking downstairs but he noticed that his love was still held tightly in his arms. 'Kagome's mother must be cooking breakfast. She is so understanding and loving. It's going to be nice to have a mother again.' Inuyasha then started to rub Kagome's ears and she woke up, smiled and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha moved his head down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. She just kept smiling and spoke up, "You know we should go eat breakfast and continue this later at our house, my Inuyasha."  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well back into the feudal age. Inuyasha heard a faint sound coming at a great speed heading for Kagome. He immediately moved in front of her so the object hit him in the back. He winced in pain as a familiar voice came through the woods, "I expected you to do as much, saving the one you love by sacrificing your own life in return. How sweet. I hope the poison kills you as slowly as it's supposed to." "Poison? What poison Koga!" "It's a very rare poison, it will slowly kill the dog turd, putting him through such misery and pain it's indescribable." 


	6. Love Overcomes All

I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing  
  
A Life of Love Chapter 6: Love Overcomes All  
  
"You bastard, how could you do that to my Inuyasha! Is there a cure?" "The only cure is if the person infected by the poison has a strong sense to live. In other words if the person has something so important to him, if he can concentrate on only this one thing and he is strong enough to survive it." Inuyasha pulled his head up from the ground to glare at the wolf demon standing in front of him. "You bastard, when I get over this I'll kill you and that's a promise." With that, Inuyasha fell completely into a horrific nightmare. Koga jumped away laughing leaving Kagome with her unconscious mate. She then picked up Inuyasha and carried him back to their home in the trees and laid him on the bed. The poison had already begun to take affect. Inuyasha was trembling and started to break out into a sweat. Kagome did what she could for him by drying his brow and talking to him hoping that her voice would calm him. She then laid down beside him and held him tight. Much to her happiness Inuyasha began to stop sweating and stopped trembling. She held her love in a tight embrace in tell she fell asleep never once letting go of him.  
  
A few hours later Kagome was forced to leave Inuyasha's side so she could go and find Songo and Miroku to help her with Inuyasha in his critical state. "Well Miroku, can you help him?" "No, I'm sorry Lady Kagome but there is nothing I can do to help Inuyasha, all we can do is pray. But maybe, Myoga can you suck out the poison as you did when Inuyasha was infected with the spider's venom?" "I am afraid I can not. For you see this is the most deadly poison know to the feudal age. It is even more deadly than that of demon venom. On contact it spreads through the entire body and all they have is hope. The best medicine for Inuyasha is to have Kagome stay by his side." A sly grin spread across Miroku's face at these words but before he could speak Songo interjected, "Why don't Miroku and I go and see if we can't find any more information on this poison." Songo then grabbed the back of Miroku's robes and pulled him down the stairs of the house with Myoga right on their heels. "Oh Inuyasha, you have to pull through for me."  
  
On the fifth morning of being infected Inuyasha awoke to his beloved sitting in a chair next to the him with her head resting on the bed. He started to rub her ears and Kagome shot up like a bolt of lightning to see the cause. When she saw that Inuyasha was awake and well she began to tear as she jumped into his arms and embraced him as tightly as she could knocking him down. "Oh Inuyasha, I thought that you were going to die!" "Aw come on, you don't think a little poison could kill me do you." Kagome then pulled Inuyasha into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes she broke the kiss, "Inuyasha promise me that you will never scare me like that again!" "Oh Kagome don't cry, but if I hadn't have taken the dart you would have been infected with the poison and I could never live with myself knowing that you were injured when I could have stopped it." "I know honey, I know." Inuyasha dried Kagome's tears as they held each other in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go. After a few minutes Inuyasha held Kagome at arms length and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, do you still want to be my mate?" "Yes Inuyasha, I do." Inuyasha then took Kagome's hand and gave her a small cut in the shape of a cresent moon. "Ow, Inuyasha." "Now you are my mate and we will be together forever." Inuyasha smiled and hugged his newly wedded mate tightly. They then heard a noise in the hallway so they got up and Kagome slowly opened the door. With a heavy rise of anger in her she glared at the wolf demon, Koga. "Ah, Kagome it's time for you to leave this place and be my mate." Kagome roared with anger, "I AM INUYASHA'S MATE YOU DUMDASS!" Koga just looked confused, "But Inuyasha is dead now and you can freely love me." Kagome then opened the door all the way to reveal her love Inuyasha alive and full of anger. "Inu...Inuyasha how could you still be alive!?" "I didn't want to die and leave my love alone you bastard." Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The three of them stood in silence when a voice came from the stairs. "Oh Koga, where are you?" A female wolf demon walked up the stairs and smiled. "Oh there you are my Koga, I thought I had lost you." "Ma....Ma....Mary!?" "Oh Koga why are you up here with these two married half breeds? You're supposed to become my mate today." "Um, well I told you I don't want to be your mate, I want Kagome to be my mate." "Oh, so you're Kagome. Well once I kill you I can take Koga away from you." Kagome starred in disbelief, "You can have him, I'm Inuyasha's mate and I hate Koga." "Oh you see, she's taken and she doesn't like you, come with me." Mary then grabbed Koga's arm and dragged him down the stair's. "Well that was freaky, but at least now we can be alone." They walked down the stair's, out the door, and towards a pond.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the shade with his back to a tree and Kagome sitting in his lap. Kagome held Inuyasha in her arms smiling to herself. Inuyasha leaned his head down and kissed his love on the forehead before speaking, "Well Kagome, I think Koga will be leaving us alone for a long time." Kagome just giggled, "Yeah, it sure was funny watching him being dragged off by that wolf demon." "Yeah it was." They then heard a crashing of twigs and bushes being crushed through in quite a hurry. They starred in tell Koga came bounding out of the trees. "Well, well, well Koga, nice scar on your cheek. If I'm not mistaken that is the mark of a very high royal demon clan." "Yes it is, and now I'm the play thing of a princess wolf demon. Oh Kagome, please be my mate, I don't love this woman." "And I don't love you bastard, I love Inuyasha!" Kagome squeezed Inuyasha tighter and was relieved when he squeezed back. "Oh Koga, where are you!" came a voice from the woods slowly growing closer. "Oh shit!" Koga then ran off threw the woods in the opposite direction of the voice. Then Mary walked out of the woods just as Koga did. "Oh Kagome, did you happen to see where Koga went?" Kagome pointed off to her right, Mary thanked them and ran off. Inuyasha leaned his head down and nibbled Kagome's ear. "Hehe, that tickles lover." He moved his head lower and nuzzled her neck. "Inu...." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her. When he broke the kiss he smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. Kagome hugged Inuyasha for another minute before slowly getting up. "Why don't we go for a swim while we're here." Inuyasha stood up and set down the tetsusaiga. "Alright that sounds fun." The two half demons were soon swimming in the small lake. Kagome swam over to Inuyasha who was amusing himself with a small fish. "Inuyasha," "Yes Kagome?" "what kind of royal family were you talking about back there?" "Oh that, well as you know, demons are broken into classes and royalties. My father was a type of royal demon, and that mark on Koga's face was that of a very high class demon family. Not as high class as my father of course but a very powerful class none the less, and if that girl Mary wants Koga then he is never getting away."  
  
Inuyasha lay on the bank with his love Kagome sleeping calmly on his chest, one arm draped around her, the other behind his head. The young hanyou was deep in thought over the events of the past few weeks. Kagome stirred and looked up at Inuyasha to find that he didn't even know she was awake. She smiled to herself, moved her hands upward and started to rub his ears slowly. To her surprise he did not try to stop her, he just looked down at her and smiled. "Inuyasha, why aren't you trying to stop me like usual?" "Well I've always loved it when you would rub my ears, it relaxes me." "Really! Why didn't you tell me that before." Inuyasha smiled, moved his head down and started to nuzzle Kagome's neck. "Hehe, Inuyasha." Kagome rubbed his ears some more; Inuyasha held Kagome close and they stayed there in the shade of the tree for a few hours. Inuyasha lay awake listening to the sounds of the forest. Kagome smiled and took his outer kimono, laid it on top of them, put her hands inside his shirt and rapped her arms around him. She sighed to herself before laying her head back on his chest. She then closed her eyes with a smile on her face, letting Inuyasha's masculine scent relax her. She took a deep breath before speaking again, "I love your scent Inuyasha, it's so relaxing. I feel so safe in your arms." "I love your scent too Kagome." Inuyasha moved his hands to his love's ears and smiled when she began to purr softly. She looked up at him and smiled, "What should we do later lover?" "Whatever you want to do honey." "I want to stay like this for a little while longer." "Me too."  
  
They walked back to their house chatting. When they reached the top of the stairs Inuyasha went into the study and slumped down onto the couch. He closed his eyes and rested his sore muscles. He also noted the scent of a fire so he assumed that Kagome was taking a bath. He drifted into a light sleep and awoke to a murmur of giggles. He opened one eye to see Kagome looking down at him. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing." She then laid down on her love and closed her eyes. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. "Its late honey, why don't we go to bed." Kagome slowly rose from the couch and started for the door, "Alright."  
  
Kagome awoke to a sunny morning. She moved her hands and started to rub her love's ears. Inuyasha opened his eyes and hugged his wife tightly. "Kagome," "Yes Inuyasha?" "I love you." Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. She hugged him tight, "I love you too." She placed her head on his chest. "Inuyasha, why can we smell scents?" "Because of our sensitive noses." "I know that but I mean why do we smell them?" Kagome laid her face in Inuyasha's chest and breathed deeply. "Like now I smell your scent. Its masculine, musky, it relaxes me and makes me feel safe. But maybe that's because I love you." Inuyasha pondered for a few seconds, "You know what, I don't know. We just can." Inuyasha put his face next to Kagome's neck and breathed deeply. "Right now I smell a seducing scent coming from you. That's also what bothers me." Kagome looked up at her love with a very confused look on her face. "What do you mean by that?" "What I mean is that even as a human, demons can smell when you are in heat." Kagome blushed deeply upon hearing these words. "As I was saying, most demons can easily resist a human but you always had a very unusual scent. It has caught my nose many times before. But now that you are a hanyou, I would not be surprised if even some of the highest class of demons could not resist you. I am afraid to leave you alone when you are in heat because now that you are a half demon you shouldn't have any of your miko powers, and you do not know how to fight properly as a hanyou." Kagome smiled and kissed her love lightly. "Inuyasha, you're so cute. Wanting to protect me like that, why don't you just start training me so I can help you if you ever get into a fight." "Tomorrow, we'll start tomorrow. But today we rest." Kagome hugged her love for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and walking towards the door. "I think I'll go take a bath Inuyasha. Can you go get some fish for lunch?" Inuyasha rose and kissed his wife on the neck, "Of course honey, just remember to call if you need me." He then walked down the stairs and raced off towards a pond. Kagome walked into the bath and started a fire. She had not been bathing ten minutes when she heard footsteps in the hall. She slowly got out of the bath, put on a towel and opened the door. To her horror her love Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen, instead there was only the persistent wolf demon, Koga. "INUYASHA!!!!" The young hanyou heard the scream and rushed back to his house fearing the worst. "Ah Kagome, once again I come to take you away to be my mate. You're like my little puppy." Koga said smiling to himself. The door burst open in a cloud of dust and there stood Inuyasha. "She's not your puppy, she's my mate." Kagome ran behind Inuyasha as he handed her his outer kimono.  
  
"That's it Koga. We settle this here and now. We fight here, if I win you leave us alone forever and never try to interfere in our lives again." "But if I win Kagome will leave you and become my mate." Inuyasha turned his head back to look at his love. "It's okay Inuyasha, I know you won't loose." "Alright, let the battle began." Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga and lunged at Koga. He dodged and tried to stab Inuyasha but he dodged and countered with his sword. He cut Koga on the back knocking him down but Koga used his legs to kick off the wall and came at Inuyasha with a powerful strike from his claws which knocked the tetsusaiga out off Inuyasha's hands. Koga smirked to himself before using the walls to attack Inuyasha again. Koga caught him off guard and sliced into his stomach. Inuyasha fell to the floor. Koga turned around and walked off towards Kagome, "Well, it looks like you're my mate now Kagome." Koga twitched as he heard a light growl from behind. He turned to see Inuyasha in his full demon form. "No, she's mine." Inuyasha lunged at Koga and stabbed his claws into his stomach. Koga fell to the floor unconscious. Inuyasha picked him up and dropped him out the window. Inuyasha looked over at his mate and walked over to her. He pulled his love into a tight embrace. She smiled and squeezed her love tight, "Oh Inuyasha, you won." "Yes Kagome, now Koga will leave us alone forever." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. She held him tight and laid her head on his chest. "Promise me something Inuyasha. Promise me you won't change into your full demon form again. It scares me." "Of course Kagome."  
  
Kagome awoke and looked at her sleeping husband. She smiled to herself and kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled at his love. "Now we really are mates Inuyasha." "Yes Kagome, we are." Kagome giggled and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Inuyasha, lets go see Songo and Miroku today. We haven't seen them since you were sick." "Alright, but lets stay like this for as long as we can." "Of course." Kagome laid her head on his chest, once again letting his masculine scent relax her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the window as one of Kikyo's soul collectors drifted in. Kagome's heart sunk deeply at the sight of this. She hugged Inuyasha tighter and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's distress and he hugged her back. "Don't worry Kagome, I have chosen you as my mate and I will never leave you. I love you and I will never let Kikyo drag me to hell with her." Tears started to flow from Kagome's face, "Oh Inuyasha." "I wonder if we will ever be left alone." "At least I know that you will always be here to protect me." "That's right honey." Inuyasha kissed Kagome and hugged her tightly. 'Kikyo will never trick me again, I will always stay by Kagome's side.' 


End file.
